


Mending Lines

by wildwordwomyn



Series: Lines [3]
Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-17
Updated: 2008-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn





	Mending Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prncssflutterby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=prncssflutterby).



On Christmas Eve Chris decides to do the most stupid thing he’s ever done in his life.  He has admittedly done a lot of stupid things but this takes the cake. Hell, it takes the whole bakery. Because what Chris has decided is beyond the realm of fucked up. But to him it makes complete sense. After not seeing or hearing from Steve in 3 months Chris sends him a song. It’s newly written and sweetly romantic. Unfortunately for both of them it doesn’t say anything Chris really should say to Steve. And they both know it. When Chris gets the song sent back to him in the mail, cut up with obviously burnt edges, his eyes close involuntarily. He figures it was worth a shot. He just doesn’t expect Steve to be serious about not talking to him ever again however. Not really. Not ever ever. Ever ever is turning into way too long, and Chris has now deemed the situation a state of emergency.

“Jen? Need your help,” he says softly as soon as Jensen answers his cell phone at 6pm on New Year’s Eve. He hears Jared’s loud, high-pitched singing in the background but pretends it’s a dog getting gutted or an opera cd with too much Alvin and the Chipmunks soprano instead. He refuses to even acknowledge it, although the tune, butchered as it is, sounds a lot like one of Steve’s. He takes a deep breath to steady himself.

“Help? Did you just use the word ‘help’, ‘cause I’d swear it isn’t in your vocabulary so this must be some alien pod person and not the somehow lovable asshole better known as Christian Kane.” When Jensen finally takes a breath to laugh he realizes Chris hasn’t said a word. Not even in his own defense over the embarrassment of his bombed romantic overture, which is when he should have been yelling the most. Jensen had reamed him a new one for that fuck-up. “Hey,” Jensen calls in a more serious tone. “Chris?”

“Will you help me or not?” he replies wearily. Chris is tired. Bone tired. No more fun and games. Steve, if he’s reading the facts correctly, may very well be gone for good. If he wastes any more time this will become irrevocably true.

“Whatever you need, man,” Jensen says without hesitation.

“Tell me where he’ll be tonight.”

Mayhem commences. No one gets shot or slapped or punched. No drinks get wasted and no one strips for some down and dirty exhibition-style screwing. But when Chris shows up at Steve’s house it isn’t pretty or innocent either. Steve is throwing a party to end all New Year’s parties. He has practically everyone he knows in his house, and then some in his backyard. They are all drunk or close to it. So is Steve, but it’s the only way he’ll make it through so no one faults him for this. What happens is Chris walks up to Steve at the bar where he’s mixing some alcoholic concoction that may or may not knock the recipient, Jensen (Chris smirks since karma will soon be getting Her revenge for him laughing at Chris’s request), on his too-perfect ass. When Steve hears him say his name he immediately stiffens, clenching the neck of the Stoli bottle tight enough to break it.

“Steve,” Chris repeats. “Happy New Year.”

“What the fuck?!” Steve turns, gets one look at him and drops his jaw. Chris wonders why he always looks like Bambi caught in headlights when he’s confused. “What’re you doing’ here?”

“I miss you,” he says simply, meaningfully.

“No you don’t. If you did you would’ve let me know 3 months ago, Kane.” Chris can tell Steve is trying to appear calm and cool, but he isn’t. Then again, neither is Chris.

“I love you.”

“.....” Steve stares, caught by the determined glint in Chris’s eyes.

“I love you. Not as just a friend with benefits. I mean let’s-buy-a-ring-and-I’ll-marry-you-today love. As in I’m sorry I’m such an ass and I never meant to hurt you and I can’t take not talking to you or seeing you or anything. I’m sorry okay? So forgive me already and let me love you like I shoulda been doin’ all along.”

At this point the house is so quiet you could hear a pin drop. No one does drop a pin but an empty bottle of beer falls over on the floor and rolls a second before someone picks it up.

“…So you wait 3 months, not to mention all these years, to tell me this? Now? Now that I’m done playing your game you realize you want to be with me?...” Suddenly Steve’s eyes go dark, making Chris wonder when that started, when Steve started looking jaded. “How do you know you’re not too late?”

Chris gulps in a way that’s clear he’d considered and obviously dismissed the thought as impossible. Steve just never gives up on people…“Tell me I’m not,” he says quietly, not hiding the fact that he’s begging.

“Kane-,” Steve begins, then gets cut off before he can finish.

“Steve, I’ll get down on one knee if that’s what it takes. I’ll put it in a song with your name as the title. I’ll do a PSA that praises your virtues if you want. But don’t tell me it’s over. Please.” The rest of the world falls away. All that exists for Chris is Steve. The light that used to live in his eyes, the new wrinkles fanning around his eyes, the current firmness of his mouth hiding its sweetness. “Anything you want, Steve…”

A minute later it’s New Year’s. Chris is in Steve’s arms, kissing him more softly than he has ever kissed anyone before. He, when he breaks to breathe, blinks to verify that he’s not dreaming, murmuring about how much he’s missed him and how sorry he is. He’s begging for one last chance, promising that he won’t be stupid this time, that he’ll be good. Steve knows Chris might test his resolve again and he wants to be able to walk away just so it can’t happen again, but he also knows he can’t stand how quiet and safe life is without him. Against his own better judgment he holds him, lets himself be pulled in one more time. Because this is what’s true. This is how it’s supposed to be. Carlson and Kane. Together forever. Besides, all this shit they've been going through will make for some amazing songs...


End file.
